Tape and Glue
by Totter4
Summary: The day that SHIELD fell, Hydra agent Brock Rumlow made it out of the Triskelion. He took his unsuspecting wife on the run. What happens when she finds out who he really is? How will a witch mend herself together for a second time?
1. Next to Normal

"Leesh!" Brock slammed the door behind him as he practically ran into their apartment.

"In the kitchen." Aleshia Rumlow called back. Alisha had moved to Washington D.C. two years earlier and met her now-husband shortly after than. They got engaged within six months of dating and married six months after that. "You're home early." She smiled as she leaned towards her husband and gave him a light kiss. In fact, she realized, he was home hours early, which was extremely unusual for Brock. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." Brock answered quickly as he held her close to him for a few more minutes. "I've got a surprise, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pack a bag. We've got to get on the road."

Aleshia smiled sadly. "Brock, I can't just go—"

"C'mon, Leesh, I'm borrowing Rollins' cabin. It took a few favors." He lied.

"I have to work—"

"Call in sick."

"Brock, I can't…"

He could tell he was breaking her down. "You can, Leesh. I missed our anniversary last month and I promised you I'd make it up to you."

Aleshia laughed. "Fine. I'll call Lauren."

"On the road. Pack a bag now." He pushed her towards the door to their bedroom. He grabbed a duffel from under their bed and handed it over to her before dragging a second for himself. They were both standard STRIKE issue: black, heavy material, utilitarian.

"Let's go." Brock took both their bags, hauling it over his shoulders as he locked their door behind them. He honestly didn't know when they'd be back at the apartment but he couldn't tell his wife that without answers.

"Who's car is this?" Aleshia frowned.

"Rollins. Mine had to go in the shop at the last second." He lied again.

"Remind me to bake him something when we get back." She smiled as Brock tossed their bags in the back seat of the SUV.

Brock glanced next to him where Leshia slept with her head against the window. He had driven as far as he could in the vehicle he had bought with an emergency wad of cash. He stopped at the gas station and reluctantly left Leshia alone in the car as he went to pay for gas in cash. He was going to a HYDRA safe house outside of the city to lay low while SHIELD dealt with its losses. Marrying Leshia was planned. Everything was in their relationship: them meeting, each fight and reunion, his proposal, their city hall wedding. The only thing that HYDRA hadn't planned was for their STRIKE team leader to fall in love with his mark.

"Hey." He tapped on her window to get her attention. While he was inside, Leshia seemed to have woken up and was on her phone, frowning. "Everything okay?" He smiled as he continued to fill the tank of the car with gas.

Leshia hesitated before nodding. "Just Lauren complaining about me taking time off." She shrugged, though she turned her phone of quickly. Brock instantly knew something was wrong. He was trained and knew when someone was lying. He glanced around, looking for any threats before finishing filling up their car and jumping in the driver's seat. After starting the car and pulling out, he reached out and grabbed Leshia's hand with a soft squeeze. "I'm glad we're doing this, babe." He spoke after a few dozen miles.

Leshia glanced over and smiled softly. "Me too." Her phone began to ring and she went to answer it but Brock quickly grabbed it and turned it off. "Brock!" She tried to reach over for her phone but he stashed it in the driver's side door.

"No phones. This is our romantic getaway." He smiled charmingly trying to hide his real intentions. He knew that people would be looking for him, for her, especially from SHIELD. He'd had Captain over a few times with the rest of the STRIKE team for dinner as well as a few other SHIELD agents. For someone who didn't work in the agency, Leshia knew quite a few agents well. He didn't want her to find out about Hydra, not yet anyways. He couldn't have her look at him like he was evil. He knew their "getaway" could only last a few days before Leshia became suspicious, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.


	2. Fools in Love

The first part of this chapter needs a smut warning. Skip to the second part if needed.

When they finally arrived at the cabin, Leshia was asleep, again. Brock gently shook her. "We're here." He smiled as she yawned.

As her husband went to get their bags, Leshia looked around the cabin. It was cute, small, but quaint. She was surprised it belonged to Jack Rollins. Her husband's best friend was a bit of a brute and she wouldn't expect something so beautiful to belong to him. The cabin was a single story home, surrounded by trees with only the single access road breaking the privacy of the forest. She followed Brock up to the house and waited for him to unlock the door. He dropped the bags next to the door before hugging Leshia from behind.

"Home sweet home." He nuzzled her neck gently, relishing in the scent of his wife. He loved everything about her, from her light blonde hair, to her innocent demeanor. He loved how she still had trouble using some technologies and didn't recognize basic pop culture. He wondered if that's why she and the Captain became fast friends. He loved how she would shrink into him because she trusted him to protect her from anything. No one had ever seen him as a protector before, always a force, a killer. He smiled as Leshia turned her head to kiss him softly.

Leshia found herself turned around, her soft chest pushing against Brock's hard, sculpted one. She allowed him entrance into her mouth and he plunged his tongue in, greedily tasting her as he massaged her own tongue with his. "Bedroom?" She said as they broke apart for air.

Brock laughed as he allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. Once inside, he pushed his wife onto the bed before climbing on top of her. He began kissing her heatedly again. They both moaned as she ground against him after a few moments. "Leesh." He groaned, savoring the feeling. He began to trail kisses down her neck until the color of her dress hindered his movements. "Off." He sat up, still straddling her as he unbuttoned the top portion of her dress and lifted the bottom of the bunched fabric over her head.

He resumed kissing her neck and Leshia could help a moan as his fingers trailed her rib cage. She felt him pull the cups of her bra down, forcing her breasts to push up against the cold, cabin air. She didn't feel the cold air long before Brock captured one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard for a few seconds. "Oh god." Leshia pulled at Brock's hair as he sucked her sensitive buds. She could feel Brock smirk as he lightly bit the first nipple before moving on to the other. He massaged her abandoned breast, squeezing the nipple between his rough, calloused fingers. He raised his head and smirked at the look on Leshia's face as he blew carefully on the wet nipple he'd just abandoned. She bucked into him at the sensation and felt the hard member graze her thigh.

She turned Brock onto his back with as much force as she could muster. She knew that if he hadn't wanted to be moved, he wouldn't have allowed her to. She straddled him as she pulled at his shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed carelessly. She trailed her nails down his hard, muscled chest before getting to his pants. She gently flicked the button open and slowly unzipped the pants, as she went to pull them down, she felt herself be flipped once again and found herself again on her back. She giggled but gasped as Brock entered her roughly with two fingers. "Brock." She felt him bush against the little bundle of nerves near her entrance. "Oh Brock." She felt his lips attach to her neck, sucking, sure to leave marks the next day.

"God, you're wet." He pulled his fingers out before replacing them with his rock hard member. He set a slow pace, rolling his hips into Leshia as she bit down on his neck, trying to suppress the moaning. She'd always liked to be a silent lover but he always made it his mission to have her moaning loudly by the end of their sessions. He felt her tightening slightly and he stopped for a moment, wanting to savor whatever moments they had left together.

"Brock." She tried to resume his movements by rocking against him but he placed a strong hand on her pale, flat stomach, pushing her down, not allowing her to move. She gasped at the pressure she felt just from his hand. "Brock, please." She whined against him and he gasped as she twisted. The sensation made him lose control and he began pounding into her. She felt his balls slap against her as he buried himself completely inside of her and gasped as his fingers found her again, twisting at the small bundle of nerves, causing her to fall over the edge and shutter. As Brock felt her inner walls tighten, he quickly followed suit, cumming inside his wife.

Normally after sex, he'd get up, clean them both up, but he felt his chest tighten as he rolled them so that he was on his back with her on top of him, his member still inside her. She hummed tiredly as he grabbed the blanket to pull over her back and buried his face in her neck, smelling her sweet scent one last time.

He woke up sometime in the middle of the night and immediately sat up, not feeling Leshia on him anymore. "Leesh?" He spoke softly.

"Hey, babe." She smiled softly as she slipped on a shoe. "Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing?" He frowned when he saw her dressed.

"I'm just going to grab my phone from the car." She leaned over the bed and kissed him. "I have to charge it so I can call Jack and thank him for letting us use the cabin."

He tightened his arms around her, not wanting her to leave for a myriad of reasons. "Stay. I'll call Rollins when we get back." Rollins was likely dead with the fall of SHIELD and revelation of Hydra, and it was likely they'd never go back to their apartment, at least not together.

"I want to." She laughed and pecked his lips lightly. "I also have a present for you." She smiled secretively, relived that Brock finally let her up.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Go to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Fine." Brock leaned back tiredly. He watched as Leshia walked away, knowing he wouldn't sleep until she was back in bed with him.

Leshia quietly closed the door, hoping Brock would fall back asleep. He'd always worked such long, hard hours. She understood he had to go away on trips, and it allowed her to do things she'd rather her husband not know about. She opened the car door and grabbed her phone and turned it back on. She ignored a few news updates, but frowned when she saw nearly a dozen missed calls, a few from Steve, a few from unknown numbers, and even from other associates of Brock's. She hoped everything was okay. His phone must have been off if they were calling her to reach him. She dialed Jack first, wanting to thank him before her battery died. When he didn't answer, she frowned but left a message. "HI Jack, it's Alisha. I just wanted to thank you for the getaway." She smiled. "When we get back, I'll make you any dinner, your choice." She hung up and called Steve next. Her sheltered upbringing caused her to lack a lot of common knowledge, and while it amused Brock to no end, it was nice that Steve and she were both learning things together. While Brock was away, she'd gone to the Captain America exhibit with Steve. Sometimes they rented movies, sometimes Brock recommended a new type of food for them to try. It was nice, and Steve was a good friend. She shouldn't have left without calling him. She didn't remember any plans with him, however.

"Leshia?" Steve's voie echoed through the phone with an odd tone. "Leshia are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Steve." She laughed. "Brock and I just went away for a few days for our anniversary—"

"Leesh, where are you?" Steve rarely interrupted her.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

She heard him speaking to someone faintly in the background. "Leshia, have you seen the news?"

"What? No." She scoffed. "I should really get back inside—"

"Leesh, dont hang up." His desperate voice was colored with a commander's. "Alisha, SHIELD is down. Brock is dangerous."

"What?" Her mouth dropped as she glanced at the dark cabin in front of her. "That's not possible."

"Do you know what Hydra is?"

"The monster or the organization?" She spoke numbly, wondering why Steve was so worried.

"The organization."

"Of course…we learned about as kids. We learned about it at that exhibit we went to last week."

"They're back. They were in SHIELD."

"How?"

"Brock was one of them." Alisha was silent. She couldn't believe Steve. Her husband would never…"Alisha?" Steve's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"It's true, I'm sorry. He attacked me, he's on the run. You're on the run." He amended. "I'm gonna send you a picture, proof, when we hang up. But stay where you are, Nat and I are coming to get you."

"What?"

"Alisha, don't leave. We'll be there in ninety minutes. Don't let Rumlow know that you know. We're coming to get you to safety."

"Okay." She didn't know what else to say. Her husband was some sort of terrorist. How had she not known?

"Leesh, I know this is hard. Are you okay?" Steve hoped that the Brock he knew hadn't changed enough to hurt Alisha, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I should go."

"Be safe."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice cracked. "Please hurry."

"Just breathe. He won't hurt you." He hoped he wasn't lying as he hung up.


	3. The End of the Beginning

Alisha numbly walked back into the house but froze in the living room. She couldn't go back in the bedroom and cuddle with a traitor. He lied to her all these years. Her phone binged and she looked down to see the promised photo Steve had sent. It was a wanted poster. On one side was Brock's security badge photo and the other of him attacking Steve in an elevator shaft. Underneath the pictures, it read "Hydra Operative Wanted, Highly Dangerous." Underneath where it listed his height, coloring, et cetera, she was listed. People were looking for her.

"Alisha? Everything okay?" Her head snapped up. Brock had gotten dressed, just sweatpants and a t-shirt, but better than nothing for when Steve came.

"Yeah." She tried to smile. _Don't let him know that you know._ Steve's words echoed in her head. How had she ended up like this? She moved to America to be away from her horrible family, to be safe. It was like she attracted extremists.

"Where's my present?" He teased as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Alisha closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him now. He couldn't know. "I forgot it." She lied as she stood stiffly in his embrace. "We should go back to bed." She tried tugging his hand but he stood, rooted in the spot.

"You know." It was a statement, more than a question. Leshia tried to pull her hand back but Brock didn't let her go. "Who told you?"

"Let go." She tried futiley to tug her hand out of his grasp. "Brock!"

"Alisha, who told you?"

"Steve!" She all but yelled. "Get off of me, you're hurting me!" That was the magic word, because he let go of her wrist like it had burned him. "How could you? You've been lying to me…to everyone for god knows how long."

"That's not fair—"

"Is it? Because I don't think its fair how I'm married to a terrorist."

"I am not a terrorist." He growled, clenching his hands at his side. "We have to go. Rogers probably traced the call and is on the way here now." He grabbed her wrist but she refused to move. "Alisha, we have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." _We're coming to get you to safety._ She couldn't leave. _Ninety minutes._

 _"_ Alisha, don't you get it? I can't be taken in. They'll kill me or Hydra will. Hydra will come after _you_."

Alisha tried to back up, suddenly it hit her. "Did you ever love me?"

"What?"

"Was I just a mission? Did you send reports about us. _'Fight on Tuesday, Make up Sex Wednesday morning. She was okay, inexperienced.'_?"

"Alisha-"

"It's true. I was a mission?" She felt tears well in her eyes. He let go of her wrist so she could wrap her arms around herself.

"Leesh, I _love you_."

"Do you?" She stepped back as he went to hug her. She couldn't let him hurt her again.

"Of course I do. But we need to leave and have this fight later. Captain is on his way and he won't let me leave with you."

"Who says I want to leave with you?" She crossed her arms. "Would you force me?"

Brock ran a hand over his face. "Please. I can't stay. Come with me."

"It was all fake." She shook her head. "Every touch, every kiss, every date." She felt a tear slip from her eye. "I'm never going anywhere again with you. You kidnapped me!"

"Leesh, I'm sorry."

"Just get out. Run away." She shook her head. "I can't look at you."

"Please don't make me choose."

"There isn't a choice. I'm out." She tossed her engagement ring at him. It was probably given to him by Hydra to propose.

Brock looked like he was going to say something but picked the ring up, slipping it in his pocket. "Okay." He walked towards the door and grabbed his bag."I'm gone. But if you ever need me, Leesh…I'll be there." He promised before shutting the door behind him.

Alisha faintly heard their car start and the gravel under the tires as he drove away. She slowly walked over to the bed they had just been. _Eighty minutes_. It had just taken ten minutes for her entire life to crumble around her. She had thrown her husband out. He was a terrorist. He betrayed her and everyone they knew.

Steve arrived at the cabin Natasha had traced Leshia's phone to in record time. He'd arrive in seventy minutes, cutting down their expected arrival. It was unspoken between the Black Widow and Captain, but they knew Leshia wasn't trained as a spy and likely would tip Brock off if the man woke. They found the front door open, causing them to glance at each other uneasily before silently entering the cabin. The kitchen and main room were quickly cleared, no person found. Steve was first to enter the bedroom. He pushed open a creaking door that was only cracked close. For a brief moment, he thought she was dead, just lying on the side of the bed, unmoving. For that moment, his heart dropped and couldn't believe that Brock Rumlow would actually kill his wife. But then she shifted and looked towards them, sitting up. Natasha walked past Steve as he approached Leshia to clear the bathroom.

Steve knelt in front of where Leshia now sat on the bed. "Leshia, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Leshia shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "He left." A fat tear slid from her eye and Steve quickly engulfed the small blonde in a hug as her body shook. "He wouldn't stay. I tried, Steve. I begged him."

"Shh." Steve soothed, glancing towards Natasha who shook her head, indicating that the missing Hydra agent was not in the bathroom. "I believe you. It's going to be alright."

Leshia knew it wasn't. Nothing was alright. She'd reinvented herself once, and didn't think she could do it again, especially given the circumstances. Brock had just left. Took their car and broken her heart, leaving her alone to glue herself back together, but she didn't think she could this time.


	4. Broken

"Who is that?" Steve didn't have anywhere _but_ the Avenger's tower to return to. His apartment was destroyed following the gunfight with the winter solider. So he went to the only place he knew was safe for him and Tasha.

"Hey Tony." Steve approached the man and gave him a quick hug-slap on the back, surprising the genius.

"Cap. Are you alright in the head?"

Steve just laughed and shook his head. "It's just nice to see a friendly face."

"I've been called many things, but not that." Tony Stark smirked. "Who's the blonde?" His head nodded towards the woman, curled on the couch watching the news cycle, showing D.C.. It had taken nearly ten hours to get back to New York, in which Leshia had convinced Natasha to decode some of her husband's files. Steve had told Natasha in was a bad idea, and once Leshia began reading, she stopped talking and hadn't started since. He needed to go through those files so he could find out what troubled his friend so.

"That's Leshia. We were friends in D.C.." Steve nodded his head towards the stairwell for Tony to follow. Once out of earshot, Steve shoved his hands in his pockets. "Her husband was the STRIKE team commander. She's a good person."

"Was? He died in the Triskelion?"

Steve sighed as he shook his head. "No. He was Hydra."

"What?" Tony's eyes snapped toward the door that separated him and the wife of a Hydra agent. "How do we know she's not one?" Tony scowled.

"She's not." Steve assured. "There isn't a way. She's shocked."

"That doesn't mean—"

"Natasha said the same thing. She's checking Hydra files now. I'll keep an eye on her 'till Tasha deems her trustworthy, which she will."

"Which she did." Natasha walked down the stairs. "She was his _mark."_ Natasha spat. "She was Rumlow's target. Hydra told him to keep her close and report on suspicious behavior."

"And she read that in the files." Steve ran a hand over his face. "She shouldn't have found out like that."

Natasha crossed her arms. "What do we do with her?"

"She's not an animal." Steve frowned. "She's someone who just found out her husband lied to her from the beginning, that everything, even their relationship, wasn't real."

"Steve, she didn't mean it like that." Tony tried to intervene, for once being the one playing moderator.

"I'll talk to her." Steve shook his head before pushing open the door.

"Leshia." Steve bent down in front of her, blocking her site from the news cycle. "Here." He handed her a cup of tea.

Leshia sat up and took the familiar beverage. She was English, so of course she liked tea, as was the stereotype. Brock had always made fun of her for it, but would kiss her and make her a cup anyways. "Thanks." She looked down at the cup.

"Leesh. Do you have any family you can stay with while this blows over?" Steve had know Alisha for awhile, but never knew much about her family besides that they lived in England.

For the first time since Brock left, Leshia felt something other than numb. "No, I can't." She shook her head vehemently. "I…Steve, you don't know them—"

"Hey, calm down." Steve sensed Leshia's panic immediately. "We won't make you go anywhere you don't want to, but the Tower may be a target. I want you off the grid, safe, from Hydra." From Brock.

"I can't go back to my family. I'd rather risk it here, please."

"You could die here." Steve tried to reason with her.

She would likely die if she went home. She fled. Her father had wanted the Dark Lord to brand her like cattle and Leshia knew the only place she could hide without being found was the Muggle world. So she had gathered every galleon she had and run, not looking back. She got a job at a school and got married. "My family…they aren't good people. They're…they're worse than Hydra." They'd killed people, raped, tortured people. Her father was no different than Brock.

"Leshia, what do you mean?"

"There was a war…my father…my family…they were the Hydra of that war." She'd been beaten when she was eleven, crucio'd until she thought she'd lost her mind. All because she was sorted into the wrong House at school. She remembered screaming. _Papa, papa, please._ And her mother had screamed for her father to stop. _Lucius, that's enough. She'll share a room with the Longbottoms if you hold the curse any longer!_ She'd always been second best to Draco and knew that running away from the Dark Lord was unforgivable. "They'll kill me if I go back." She whispered, causing Steve's heart to break.

"Okay." Steve glanced behind him. "My friend, Sam is flying up to help out. Until…until we figure out what's going on, don't leave the tower. Try to stay around an Avenger when possible, okay." Steve placed a hand on Leshia's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what he did to you."

Steve realized what she was referring to quickly. _The Elevator._ "Hey. Don't ever apologize for him. You didn't know. You couldn't have." He grasped her hand. "Tony set up a floor for me a while back. You and Sam will stay with me, okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

The next morning, Leshia woke up and it took her a few moments to remember. Remember that her husband had lied to her, left her broken, and her world had crashed around her. She didn't have a job anymore. She had gotten a call, firing her from her school librarian job the previous evening. Steve had told her it was for the best, that she couldn't be out alone right now. She got out of the large bed and shucked the pajamas Natasha had provided her before getting in the shower. She looked down at her stomach. She had been waiting to tell Brock that she was pregnant. It wasn't obvious, she had just been to the doctor and found out she was three months along. She had been overly tired and was throwing up. She had just thought that it was leftover effects from injuries she had suffered as a child. She'd always had after effects, telling Brock she had been in an accident as a child.

They hadn't been trying for a baby, quite the opposite, actually. Leshia didn't know how she could be a mother when she had no example of good parenting from her childhood and Brock had never brought it up so they had continued to use protection and birth control throughout their relationship. She didn't know how they slipped. She didn't even know if she wanted the baby now, especially given her current circumstances. She was supposed to go back to the doctor soon for an ultrasound but she didn't know how she could leave the tower without attracting attention. Would Steve reject her and force her out on her own if he found out? She didn't think he would but she also hadn't thought her husband could be a Hydra agent.

Once she had showered and pulled on the leggings and sweater Natasha had again supplied her with, she made her way towards the floor's common room where Steve said he'd have breakfast with her. "Good morning." She sat next to him as he read the paper with a frown, quickly closing it when she approached him.

"Good morning." He smiled at her kindly. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded. "Would you like some coffee?" Steve jerked his head over to the sink.

"No thanks." She couldn't.

"Alright." Steve frowned, concerned. "How about something to eat? We have yogurt and cereal down here. If you want something hot, Tony's chef usually leaves extras upstairs in the common kitchen."

"A yogurt is fine." She thanked Steve as he pulled out two flavors, giving her a choice. "Raspberry." She pointed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Steve spoke. "Sam should be here today. And Tony mentioned that Pepper, his girlfriend, should be in tomorrow night." He informed her. "Nat said Clint would arrive in the next week too. He's Hawkeye." Steve amended, realizing she didn't now everyone by name. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to leave once you get settled." He thought of Bucky, out in the cold, alone, confused.

"Oh." She nodded. "You won't be alone. And I won't leave until you're comfortable around Sam and Tasha, at least."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're my friend. I can't abandon one friend to find another." Steve smiled sadly.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me." She took his hand platonically and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't have to warn me about…about Brock. I don't know what he expected…I could never…"

"You don't have to explain yourself. Everyone was fooled."


End file.
